One Mistake Can Change Your Life
by Jesse Grace
Summary: Tiara finds out she's pregnant. Jimmie's the father, but they're only 16. Will she have an abortion? Will they give the kid up for adoption? Or will they keep it and raise it? Tiara/Jimmie R&R please!
1. Summary

What if Tiara had moved to Albuquerque from England a year before she actually did in High School Musical 3? What if she and Jimmy had gotten together? What if she and her boyfriend had gotten a little out of hand one night? What if she had gotten pregnant? What if he sticks with her What if the two decided to…keep the baby? That all happens in this story…

* * *

A/N  
Tell me what you think you'll think of this story. Review!


	2. Prolouge

A/N  
Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to make sure a put this kind of prologue chapter on.

* * *

This one glance would change Tiara's life forever, possibly. She looked down at the little white stick in her hand.

"Damn it!" She yelled, for the stick had a little pink plus sign on it. Her life was ruined, considering to her, it was. Jimmy would probably leave her; she would be left fat and left with a kid. She might not ever be able to takeover East High after Sharpay leaves; she might ever be able to be a famous actress. She decided not to jump to conclusions at the moment, she decided she would go to the doctor's first. She rushed down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

A/N  
Okay sorry it's short, please, please, please tell me what you think. Review!


	3. Pregnant!

A/N  
Thanks for the reviews! It's been sooooo long since I updated!

* * *

  
"Tiara, you're pregnant." The doctor said as Tiara sat in his office across from him as he sat his desk.

"Why me? I never planned this. My boyfriend probably doesn't want the thing since we're both only sixteen. Why me?" Tiara rambled on.

"There are some options you can choose if you don't want the baby. There's abortion and two types of adoption, open and closed."

"I'm not going to decide if I want an abortion until I tell Jimmie. What's open and closed adoption?"

"Open adoption is when the adoptive parents will keep you updated on how the kid is doing and will even let you into its life. Closed adoption is when you know nothing of the kid after you give it up."

"Well, thanks, I'll be going now." She walked out of the office, grabbing her cell out of her purse on the way out. She used speed dial to call Jimmie.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"I'm coming over. I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Alright, any certain reason?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it babe?"

"I'm not telling you on the phone! That's why I'm coming over!"

"Oh, it sounds like bad news."

"You could say that."

"How bad is it?"

"Really bad." She was driving to his house by now.

"How prepared should I be prepared for this?"

"Super prepared. You won't wanna hear it but I have to say in."

They talked until she pulled up outside of his house.

"Come open the door." She was walked up the steps.

He opened the door with his phone closed in his hand. He hugged her then kissed her, "What did you have to say?"

"Go sit down."

He listened to her. She sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "You love me right?"

"Of course, Ti." His arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

"And you would never leave me right?"

"I would never leave you, no matter what."

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Please please please please review! I'm going to try to update soon!


	4. Options!

A/N  
Thanks for the review! I loved reading it! This chapter's a little longer!

* * *

  
"I'm pregnant, Jimmie." Tiara answered her boyfriend's question.

"How?" Jimmie asked while pacing the living room.

"Sex."

"No, how? I thought you were on birth control and I know I've always used a condom. How is this possible?"

"The chance is slim, but possible."

He threw his arms up into the air, "Why me?"

"That's what I asked."

He sighed and sat down next to her, "What can we do?"

"Well, there's abortion."

"Anything else?"

"There's two types of adoption and keeping it."

"What do you want to do?"

"I really don't know. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I don't know. I don't think that we would be able to raise it since we're still in school."

"Agreed, I've worked too hard to quit now."

He smiled at her, "I have my basketball career ahead of me and you have your musical one. We can't quit now. I don't think abortion would feel right, not when some couple could take care of the kid."

"Would you leave me if I wanted to have an abortion?"

He shook his head, "Never."

"I was just checking. It seems the best for the situation right now."

"If you want to have abortion, I'll support you, if that's what you feel is best."

"I think that's what I want to do." She had a sad but sure look on her face.

He nodded to try to help her feel better, but inside he was falling apart.

"I think that's what I want to do. I can't tell my dad about the pregnancy. He would never let it happen and he would abandon me. He's always been so strict about me having a bright future." She was crying into his chest now, "He would hate me. I can't let it happen Jimmie. I just can't!"

"It's gonna be alright, Ti, don't worry." He was stroking her hair now, "I'll be here. Everything's gonna be ok."

"What's going on here?" A voice asked from the door way. Jimmie looked up to find his mom and dad standing there watching them.

"Mom, Dad, I can explain."

"Okay." Mr. Zara said sitting across from his son with Mrs. Zara, "Why is your girlfriend so upset? You didn't hurt her did you? Because if you did, I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did, son."

"Uh, you see, it's complicated, Dad, and it's a long story. You wouldn't want to hear it."

"Explain, Jimmie." Mrs. Zara said strictly.

"Well, Tiara's pregnant and I'm sort of the father." Jimmie smiled sheepishly, hoping his parents weren't going to be mad.  


* * *

A/N  
Thanks sooo much for reading! Please please please review!


	5. What Are We Gonna Do?

A/N  
I'm sad that no one reviewed :'( but here's the next chapter!

* * *

  
"I just put my-thing-into her-" Jimmie tried to explain but was cut off.

"That's not what I meant, Jimmie," Mrs. Zara said.

"Oh."

"Why weren't you two careful! You should have taken precautions! And now, because you were reckless, there's an innocent child involved!" Mr. Zara yelled.

"Sorry," Jimmie mumbled.

"Sorry! You knocked up this young girl and probably ruined her life and all you have to say is "sorry"?"

"I'm to blame too." Tiara mumbled through sobs.

Jimmie stroked her hair, "No, it's all my fault. You had no part in it. Stop blaming yourself."

"How? I agreed to having sex with you!"

"Yeah, but it's all my fault."

"No it's not!"

"It's my fault your "eggo is preggo"."

"You stole that from Juno."

"Even so it's still my fault."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"It's both of your fault!" Mr. Zara yelled.

"Okay." They mumbled.

"What are you going to do about this anyway?" Mrs. Zara asked, changing the subject.

"I think abortion or adoption would be the best choice. I think I want to have an abortion because I can't bear to tell my dad. He'll be mad."

"So our main options here seem to be abortion and adoption, right?"

The teenagers nodded solemnly.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
